Index of epistemology articles
Epistemology (from Greek ἐπιστήμη - episteme-, "knowledge, science" + λόγος, "logos") or theory of knowledge is the branch of philosophy concerned with the nature and scope (limitations) of knowledge.Encyclopedia of Philosophy, Volume 3, 1967, Macmillan, Inc. It addresses the questions "What is knowledge?", "How is knowledge acquired?", "What do people know?", "How do we know what we know?", and "Why do we know what we know?". Much of the debate in this field has focused on analyzing the nature of knowledge and how it relates to similar notions such as truth, belief, and justification. It also deals with the means of production of knowledge, as well as skepticism about different knowledge claims. Articles related to epistemology include: A A Defence of Common Sense - A priori and a posteriori - Abductive reasoning - Academic skepticism - Ad hoc hypothesis - Adaptive representation - Adolph Stöhr - Aenesidemus - ''Aenesidemus'' (book) - Agnosticism - Agrippa the Skeptic - Alethiology - Alief (belief) - Alison Wylie - Alvin Goldman - Analytic-synthetic distinction - Androcentrism - Android epistemology - Anthony Wilden - Anti-foundationalism - Anti-realism - Apperception - Arda Denkel - Argument from illusion - Aristotle's theory of universals - Atomism - Autoepistemic logic B - Barry Stroud - Basic belief - Belief - Bertrand Russell - Bertrand Russell's views on philosophy - Black swan theory - Blind men and an elephant - Body of Knowledge - Brain in a vat - Brute fact C - C. D. Broad - Cartesian doubt - Cartesian Other - Cartesian Self - Cartesian skepticism - Catherine Elgin - Causality - Center Leo Apostel for Interdisciplinary Studies - Centre de Recherche en Epistémelogie Appliquée - Certainty - Claudio Canaparo - Cogito ergo sum - Cognitive closure (philosophy) - Cognitive synonymy - Coherence theory of truth - Coherentism - Common sense - Compensationism - Composition of Causes - Computational epistemology - Concluding Unscientific Postscript to Philosophical Fragments - Condition of possibility - Consensus theory of truth - Constructivism (mathematics) - Constructivist epistemology - Contextualism - Contrastivism - Correspondence theory of truth - Counterintuitive - Crispin Wright - Criteria of truth - Critical rationalism - Critical realism - Critical thinking - Cynicism D - Daimonic - David Hume - Deductive closure - Defeasible reasoning - Defeater - Deflationary theory of truth - Descriptive knowledge - Dharmarāja Adhvarin - Dianoia - Direct realism - Discourse on the Method - Disjunctivism - Dispositional and occurrent belief - Dogma - Doubt - Doxa - Doxastic attitudes - Dream argument - Duck test E - Eastern epistemology - Ecology of contexts - Edgar Morin - Edmund Gettier - Egocentric predicament - Elephant test - Emergence - Empirical method - Empirical relationship - Empirical research - Empiricism - Episteme - Epistemic community - Epistemic conservatism - Epistemic loneliness - Epistemic minimalism - Epistemic possibility - Epistemic theories of truth - Epistemic theory of miracles - Epistemic virtue - Epistemocracy - Epistemological anarchism - Epistemological idealism - Epistemological particularism - Epistemological pluralism - Epistemological psychology - Epistemological realism - Epistemological rupture - Epistemological solipsism - Epistemology - Epoché - Eristic - Ernst von Glasersfeld - Evidentialism - Evil demon - Evolutionary argument against naturalism - Evolutionary epistemology - Exclusion principle (philosophy) - Existential phenomenology - Exoteric - Experience - Experientialism - Extended Mind - Externism - Eyewitness testimony F - Fact - Fact-value distinction - Factual relativism - Faith and rationality - Fallibilism - Falsifiability - Feminist epistemology - Fideism - Finitism - Fitch's paradox of knowability - Fooled by Randomness - Formal epistemology - Foundationalism - Foundherentism - Fragmentalism - Frame problem - Frank George - Fred Dretske - Freethought - Functional contextualism G - G. E. Moore - Gaston Bachelard - Generativity - Genetic epistemology - George Berkeley - George Pappas - Gettier problem - Giambattista Vico - Gila Sher - Gilbert Harman - Gnosiology - Gödel's incompleteness theorems - Günther Maluschke H - Harry Binswanger - Heinz von Foerster - Here is a hand - Hierarchical epistemology - Hilary Kornblith - Humanism - Hume's fork I - I know it when I see it - I know that I know nothing - Ideological criticism - Ideology - Ignoramus et ignorabimus - Ignorance - Immanuel Kant - Incorrigibility - Indeterminacy (philosophy) - Inductive reasoning - Inductivism - Infallibility - Infinitism - Information source - Innatism - Insight - Intellectual responsibility - Internalism and externalism - Intersubjective verifiability - Intersubjectivity - Introduction to Objectivist Epistemology - Introspection - Intuition (Bergson) - Intuition (knowledge) - Intuition (philosophy) - Intuitionism - Irrealism (philosophy) - Islamization of knowledge J - Jean Piaget - Jean-Louis Le Moigne - Jean-Michel Berthelot - John Greco (philosopher) - John Locke - John Searle - Jonathan Dancy - Justified true belief K - Karla Jessen Williamson - Keith Lehrer - KK thesis - Knowledge - Knowledge and Its Limits - Knowledge by acquaintance - Knowledge by description - Knowledge relativity L - Laplace's demon - Larry Laudan - Latitudinarianism (philosophy) - Laurence BonJour - Law (principle) - Leonard Peikoff - Levels of adequacy - List of epistemologists - Logical holism - Logical positivism - Lottery paradox M - Map–territory relation - Margaret Elizabeth Egan - Meditations on First Philosophy - Meno - Meno's slave - Meta - Meta-epistemology - Metaphor in philosophy - Metaphysical naturalism - Metatheory - Methodic doubt - Methodical culturalism - Methodism (philosophy) - Methodological solipsism - Michel de Montaigne - Mind extension - Mioara Mugur-Schächter - Misotheism - Molyneux's Problem - Moore's paradox - Moral rationalism - Multiperspectivalism - Mundane reason N - Naïve empiricism - Naïve realism - Nassim Nicholas Taleb - Naturalism (philosophy) - Naturalized epistemology - Neopragmatism - Neutrality (philosophy) - New realism (philosophy) - Nicholas Rescher - Niklas Luhmann - Noetic theory - Nomothetic - Nomothetic and idiographic - Noogony - Norman Malcolm - Noumenon O - Object (philosophy) - Objectivism (Ayn Rand) - Objectivity (philosophy) - Observation - Ontologism - Omphalos hypothesis - Opinion - Outline of epistemology P - P. F. Strawson - Pancritical rationalism - Paradigm - Paradigm shift - Participatory theory - Paul Churchland - Percept - Perception - Peripatetic axiom - Perspectivism - Pessimism - Peter Millican - Peter Unger - Phenomenal conservatism - Phenomenalism - Phillip H. Wiebe - Philosophic burden of proof - Philosophical Fragments - Philosophical Investigations - Philosophical problems of testimony - Philosophical skepticism - Philosophical theology - Philosophical zombie - Philosophy of color - Philosophy of perception - Philosophy of probability - Philosophy of science - Plato's Problem - Platonic epistemology - Pluralism (philosophy) - Popular errors - Positivism - Postfoundationalism - Postmodern philosophy - Postpositivism - Postulatism - Pragmatic theory of truth - Pramana - Praxeology - Predictive power - Preface paradox - Preformation theory - Primary/secondary quality distinction - Principle of charity - Principle of identity - Private language argument - Privileged access - Probabilism - Probability interpretations - Problem of induction - Problem of other minds - Problem of the criterion - Problem of universals - Propensity probability - Propositional attitude - Pseudointellectual - Psychological nominalism - Pyrrho - Pyrrhonism R - Ramification problem - Rational egoism - Rational fideism - Rational ignorance - Rationalism - Rationality - Reason - Reasonism - Reconstructive observation - Redundancy theory of truth - Reformed epistemology - Regress argument - Reliabilism - Representative realism - Robert Audi - Robert Nozick S - Scepticism and Animal Faith - Scottish School of Common Sense - Self-evidence - Semantic externalism - Semantic theory of truth - Sensualism - Sextus Empiricus - Sherrilyn Roush - Simulated reality - Simulation hypothesis - Simulism - Skeptical hypothesis - Skepticism - Social constructionism - Social epistemology - Sociology of knowledge - Socrates - Solipsism - Speculative reason - Steve Fuller (sociologist) - Subjectivism - Swamping problem - Swampman - Systemography T - Tabula rasa - Tarski's undefinability theorem - The Black Swan (Taleb book) - The Postmodern Condition - The Republic (Plato) - The Will to Believe - Theaetetus (dialogue) - Theory of Forms - Theory of justification - Thick Black Theory - Tractatus Logico-Philosophicus (6.5) - Transcendental idealism - Transcendental realism - Transparency (philosophy) - Trenton Merricks - Truth - Truth-value link - Twin Earth thought experiment - Two Dogmas of Empiricism U - Unbelieving - Underdetermination - Universal pragmatics - Unknown unknown - Unobservable V - Vagueness - Verification theory - Verificationism - Verisimilitude - Vienna Circle - Virtue epistemology - Voluntarism (metaphysics) W - Walter Terence Stace - Ward Jones - Wilfrid Sellars - William Alston - William Crathorn - Word and Object - World Hypotheses - World view X - Xenophanes Y - Yujian Zheng Z - Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance See also * Philosophy References Category:Epistemology Epistemology